Camp Wildfire
by TacoGir
Summary: It was all a joke and Buttercup couldn't help but feel revengeful. When her childhood best friend rejects her, she decides to write to a love column for help but it all ends up with her looking even more stupid when she finds out her roommate, Butch was behind the whole thing! Now, with the help of Boomer she plans on making his life a living hell. (MAJOR LOVE TRIANGLE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Camp Wildfire**_

" _I like you,". It seemed so simple until it reaches the other person's ear and changes everything forever. The friendship is pretty much lost and you're stuck at summer camp with the guy, who still wants to be friends. Buttercup isn't taking this rejection well and secretly writes to a love column in the newspaper for advice. But when she finds out who's behind it and it was all just a joke...Well they don't call it Camp Wildfire for nothing._

 **BE WARNED: This is NOT some rushed romance where the girl is in love with one guy since birth and then seconds later she is drooling for the new guy. Nope, in fact this will more of a slow romance/love triangle. Buttercup's emotions are a bit all over the place( it's her first crush and she doesn't really know how to act).**

 _ **-TacoGir**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Just be friends? I think NOT!**_

Buttercup's pov

 _Damn. I'm dying._

I can do this. I can so do this! It's just three little words! That is ALL you have to say, not set the boy on fire. Oh, god he's looking at me! Crap, stupid hands won't stop shaking and my heart must be running a race! Is this what death feels like?

"What's your deal, BC? You look constipated," Mitch chuckled as he tossed a basketball over my head. I guess I was suppose to catch that but then again I was experiencing death. My green eyes then darted at him, balling my shaking hands into a fist and said "I need to tell you something!"

Damn. I didn't mean to yell! Mitch was now confused as he scratched the back of his head and slowly asked "Uh, okay?". Sweat was all over me and my knees didn't even feel like they were still with me. Heart was pounding out of my chest as if it was trying to break free. Clutching my fist tight, along with my eyes as I blurted out "I like you!"

"Come again?" Mitch asked with a title of the head.

"I like you damn'it!" This time I stomped my foot. My emotions were all over the place as I waiting for his reply. Mitch just stood there, blank expression until he bit his lip and then a smile appeared. For a second hope was bursting inside me but that died when he started to laugh. What the hell was so funny?

"...Uh, BC? Are you serious?"

"Yes. That was the real deal."

"Look, Buttercup," Oh god, he said my name. He never calls me by my name...

 **(Three weeks later)**

"Buttercup!" Blossom called from the down stairs "The bus is here!"

"Good, get it to run me over."I groaned into my pillow. My bed and I had grown closer ever since the rejection. Mitch and I haven't spoken for three weeks. There is nothing to say. His words still ring in my mind.

" _I see you as more of my brother then my girlfriend. You understand, right?"_

Understand what? Understand that you think I'm a man? Yeah, I SO understand. I've never been so down in my life. Not even all the F's in world were as bad as this. To make matters worse, Bubbles decided to sign Blossom and I up for stupid summer camp! Meaning I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of happy people doing happy things.

I hope they all get rocks thrown at them so they can feel as miserable as I do.

"Buttercup! Move your butt!" Blossom yelled. Sighing I grabbed my stuff and stomped down stairs to greet my red headed sister. She had her hand on her hip as she said "About time. Bubbles can't stall the bus forever."

"Can she stall my broken heart?"

"Oh, geez! Listen to you! He who will not be named, is just ONE guy! There are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"Yeah, well I'm done with men who think I'm some kind of male!"

"So...you're going after women?" Blossom asked slowly. I darted my eyes at her and just wanted to scream! I yanked my bags and pushed pass her. Bubbles was standing outside the bus boring the bus driver with some story but I was too caught up in a certain familiar brown haired boy to notice. He was seated in the middle of a bunch of pig-laughing guys. Yeah, laugh it up piggies. Just wait till those rocks come falling in!

"Buttercup?" Mitch? Our eyes connected instantly. He gave an awkward smile but I just ignored him and took a seat in the back. Bubbles decided to sit in front, she must have known how bad I wanted to kill her! Blossom said she had no idea but it doesn't change the fact that my ex crush is here. Then he had the nerve to awkwardly smile at me! I'll give him something to be awkward about!

About fifteen minutes into the _incredibly_ , slow bus ride I noticed Mitch looking at me a few times. Just him taking a glance was killing me! Wait! No! Don't come over here!

"Hey, BC," He said with that damn smile. I have to show him that I don't care about him anymore and that I'm a strong, independent woman who hasn't been crying into her pillow every night. I straighten up my shoulders and said with the biggest smile "Hello, Mitch. Nice weather we're having for the first day of heart break- I mean, Summer Camp." I did my best to stop my hand from slapping my face.

"Yeah...So, look. Are you still mad?" he asked all to quickly.

 _Hell yeah I'm STILL mad! You piece of crap!_

"Oh, Mitch! That was so long ago!"

"That was only three weeks ago.."

 _Oh look, my crush is a smartass. Believe me, I know how long its been. Wanna count how many tears are on my pillow? Or maybe how much weight gain I've gotten from all that damn (yet, good) ice cream? Since you're a wise guy?_

"Anyway, BC I still want us to be friends." He rested a hand on my seat as if this was some sort of piece offering. But I had to really think here; Mitch had been my friend since the womb and losing him would pretty much sucked. I need to realize that he just isn't into me and move on.

 _Oh screw it. I'm in love and I'm not giving up!_

"Sure, buddy."

"...Don't call me that."

 **(Camp Wildfire)**

I held my pride all the way until I got to room 109 and screamed into my pillow. Ugh, I hate him for just wanting to be friends! Why didn't he want me? Was I unattractive? Did I turn him off? What kind of girls did he like anyway? Well, I'll figure something out and have Mitch kissing my toes! Once I lifted my head up, holding my fist high into the air I then noticed a guy who almost looked like me standing in front of my bed. He was on the phone- oh and did I mention he was wearing a towel?

"Uh...?"

"Hold on man, I got a bad feeling this _thing_ is my roomate." He said over the phone while giving me an non friendly look. I had no problem giving him one right back along with the middle finger. Wait. Roommate? Oh, hell no!

"You wish, baby," the guy grins referring to my finger. "Well, at least you got a sense of humor and aren't to hard on the eyes."

"Says the guy wearing nothing but a towel." I felt myself lying since he was kinda hot but then again he fell into the asshole category.

"Don't think I can see the red in those cheeks." He then started to lean closer on the bed. I lean as back as far as I could to get away from this horny bastard. Stupid bed betrayed me with no place to go but down on my back. I had never been in such a situation and I was honestly frozen. His smirk grew closer until our noses touched and the warmth of his towel laid on my leg.

Its obvious he just wanted to get a reaction out me. I don't wanna get kicked out of Summer Camp just yet, so I'll spare him until he really pisses me. Damn, this is going to be hard.

"You ever heard of personal space?!" I whispered harshly.

 _Really, BC? You should be knocking the crap out of this towel-wearing-bastard! What if Mitch sees?_

"He's not gonna see! He doesn't even like me!"

 _My God! You don't know how to feel!_

"What do you mean?"

 _One minute your on board and the next you're not. Pick one._

"...Ugh, you're right. I don't know how to feel at the moment. Gee,I liked it better when I use to think boys were mud fanatics." I scolded at my inner self but then remembered who was still standing over me with a confused look. He narrowed his eyes and pushed off the bed and said on his phone "Yeah, yes _thing_ is my roommate. I swear the dorm manger has it out for me."

"Could you please put some damn clothes on so this _thing_ doesn't have to look?!" I covered my eyes pointing to the almost falling towel. But he wasn't listening to me, then again what did I expect from an asshole? I noticed his stuff was already unpacked, a lot of _Aerosmith_ posters, ten cans coke decorate his side of the room, exposed condoms and he had basically overtaking the desk with a mountain load of envelopes.

 _What a neat freak._

"Well, as long as he stays on his side and doesn't get in my way," I said to myself but paused when I felt my phone. I take it out and smile at Mitch's number but that soon disappeared when he started talking about hot his roommate was. Her name is May Givas.

 _Uh, he does remember that he just REJECTED me and now he's telling about some whore?! I'm gonna kick him in grocery bag! May better stay with June and July!_

 _ **Mitch: So, there going to be a gathering down in the lobby. I made some friends I want you to meet, epically May. I was hoping you could work your girl magic and find out if she digs me^^**_

 _ **Me: Oh! So NOW I'm a GIRL?! Before I was the brother and now that some whore comes along that makes me female?!**_

"Don't send that," I jumped at the sound of my roommates voice in my left ear. He was finally clothed, peeking over my shoulder at me text. "I mean, the guy is probably already out of your league but you sending him something like that just screams ' _I'majealousclingygirlandyoubetterloveme'_ vibe! Believe me, do yourself a favor and delete the text."

My jaw wouldn't close as he patted my back and headed towards the door. He then paused, grinning he said "And I wouldn't really worry about May if I were you. Oh, and I'm Butch by the way." He winked and snorted once he was out the door. I banged my fist on the bed and gritted my teeth. But no matter how mad I was I couldn't deny that he was telling the truth.

 _How the hell is that bastard telling truth?_

 _ **1\. Mitch IS out of my league.**_

 _ **'RE MESSING WITH MY FEELINGS! I would NEVER texts something like that!**_

 _I'm like your inner girly side! I'm just trying to help you get what you want!_

 _ **Yeah, well I say we need to figure something else out. I know that I want Mitch to like me but I've never had a boyfriend.I would ask Bubbles or Blossom but they are so extreme sometimes and I still wanna kill Bubbles.**_

 _So, we'll just ask for advice on the DL! But who?_

I then noticed a newspaper lied on underneath some of mail on the desk- or should I say his desk? Walking over I yanked it out and searched to see if they had one of those advice columns. It seemed so desperate but who was I going to get advice from? The nosey asshole who has no problem strutting around in a towel in front of my(somewhat) innocent eyes?

" _AHA!"_

 _You found something?_

 ** _Uh, that's why I said what I said! It's one of those ask columns, one here is by someone named "The Broker". Apparently their crap popular and give some good advice. I just need to texts their number and tell her my problem._**

 _Hm, I don't know Buttercup. Sounds rather sketchy._

 ** _Well, lets go find Butch-_**

 _Texts the damn number!_

 _ **N/A:I don't usual write Buttercup this way but change can be good. Anyway, I think I'll do Butch's pov next. Not sure but I'll see.**_

 _ **If you like the story and want me to go on please review/favorite!^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ: Okay, if you see the _italics_ then yes that is Buttercup's inner _**bold italics**_ will be Buttercup when she responds.

Sorry for the confusion^^;

Thank you all for the reviews^^

 **Chapter 2 The joke is what started the fire**

(Butch's pov)

"Nice tattoo." I noticed a red hand print on Boomer's face. He rolls his eyes and leaned against the wall. We were down in the lobby waiting for the co founders to come do their welcomes and all that crap. Boomer, rubbing his face then said to me "I don't know why I even listen to you! Your advice should be against the law!"

"I'm your brother. Therefore my job is to give you bad advice that you can learn from."

"I got slapped!"

"Tough is the best kind of love. Duh," I patted his shoulder and spotted my roommate. Smirking, I nudged my brother and pointed "Remember the girl I told you about on the phone?"

"Oh, did you give her bad advice to?" Boomer said in a mocking tone with a major eye roll but I ignored him and said "I think her name is Buttercup and that guy she's secretly drooling over must be the one May is standing next to."

"You like her or something?"

"That girl didn't slap you hard you kidding? I mean, look at me!"

"Oh, get off your high horse!"

"I'm not riding a horse!"

"Its a metaphor for those who think they're all that when really they aren't." Boomer said in a matter of fact tone with a finger pointed up "Stop being such an ass." I just crossed my arms over my chest and said with a grin "Correction; stop being such a good looking ass."

"Ugh, why are YOU the favorite?!" Boomer shook his head.

"Look, I bet she's a nice girl but I don't want her in my my style with her talking to herself and lord knows what else. Anyway, I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of her."

"That's easy. Just be yourself."

"Hey, I'm suppose to be the sarcastic one." I punched his shoulder.

"Who said I was joking?" He said slowly. Suddenly my **other** phones buzz in my pocket. I sighed thinking what love problem I'll be dealing with now. Why can't people just Google their problems? I hate my job...But love the money. I opened my messages but paused once I saw the name of my new problem girl.

 _ **Buttercup Utorium.**_

(Buttercup's pov)

 _What the hell does she think she's wearing?_

 _ **Hey, that is something I'd wear!**_

 _Oh, god! We're doomed!_

May looked to be a tomboy as well. Phew! Good because I don't have the money to be doing makeovers. But if we're both tomboys then what the hell made her so special? Is it the blonde hair? Damn, they always go for the blondes!

 _I know right? You would make one ugly as sin looking blonde._

 _ **That really makes me feel beautiful inside. Thank you.**_

 _Wow, you're too nice._

"Hey, Bc?" Mitch waved me over to his crew of friends which ranged from two girls and four guys. I noticed May giving me a warm smile and I forced myself to smile back. Damn her, being nice.

 _I know right? Doesn't she know that you're a total bitch who'll kill her if she touches OUR Mitch?_

"Sup, everyone?" I greeted gainng a few nods from the guys and 'hi's' from the girls. Anger was biluding up when I noticed Mitch trying to put his arm around May.

"So,Mitch tells us you use to like him?" One girl spoke up with a large smile. I darted my eyes at Mitch who was doing his best to look the hell would he bring that up?! If I wanted people to know that badly I'd scream it from the roof tops! I did my best to control my anger and said "Oh, Mitch. Excuse him, he has a bit of a past fetish."

"Ew, bro." One the guys frown almost spilling his soda at Mitch, who was looking pissed."You do that shit?"

"No! Emily, did you have to bring that up?" Mitch whispered harshly but she just giggled and said "Yeah, I did. Don't tell me anything juicy and expect me not to spill."

 _Bitch alert._

"You're so mean Em," May said shaking her head then looked at me sorry "Sorry, my sister was born to make things awkward. I'm May, the nicer sister who doesn't take bullshit."

 _ **Damn. I'm starting to like her! MAKE IT STOP!**_

 _You better not!_

"So, I heard." Was all I could say twirling my fingers.

"Hey, after the gather I was thinking about heading down to the lake," May announced catching both Mitch's and my attention."Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Nah, to early to tan." Emily said picking in her finger nails.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"I heard there are ghost down there."

"Ghost?" I thought. May shrugged and looked at Mitch and I and asked "You guys?"

 _GO! GO! GO! GO!_

But before I could say anything I noticed Mitch giving me a look. You know, the "saynoorI'llkillyou" look? Even though I knew that my inner voice would want to kick my ass, I didn't want to upset Mitch. So I backed out and let them have the lake to themselves. My inner self stopped talking to me and suddenly I wasn't feeling as confident about pursing Mitch as I was before. It was obvious he just didn't have feelings for me and maybe I just needed to accept it.

 _Hell, no! We AREN'T backing out of this!_

 _ **Now, you talk.**_

 _I can't believe you didn't jump on the offer to go! Where the hell are your guts?!_

 _ **Probably with you.**_

 _I can take over if you want?_

 _ **Sorry, but I don't wanna wake up in court being charged with murder.**_

*BUZZ*

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and noticed the unfamiliar number-OH WAIT! It's them! The Broker! Holy crap, they texted me back!

 _Well, read the damn thing before you take a piss!_

Texts: Greetings, Buttercup. Please be aware that I get over a millions and millions of texts dying for advice about how to capture the heart of a man almost everyday and your text has just reminded me of why I do what I do. For that matter, I will give the discount price for my services; 500$.

 _500$?! I hate to see what the REAL price is._

 _ **Don't worry, I do The Professor's voice impression very well over the phone. Fools the bank all the time.**_

Me: Check is on the way. So, how will you help me catch my guy? He's suddenly into this other girl and right now their getting splashy by the lake while I'm soaking in the shadows wishing to be surrounded by mountains of ice cream. Please texts back from my weight gain goes up.

"BUTTERCUP!" I jumped at a voice behind me and turned around to see Bubbles. Once she finished panting she grabs my shoulders and said "Buttercup...A-A boy...Asked me...Out."

"What am I? Oprah?" I roll my eyes but felt a twing of jealousy. Why was it so easy for guys to like my sisters but when it came to me it was like WWI?! "What are you panicking for?"

"Well,I slapped him earlier for making a comment about my butt. He called it a pancake."

 _Sounds like a keeper._

"O-"

"But we just talk at the gathering and he so different! I-I for the first time in my life have fallen in love and I can't get up!"

 _ **Why is God punishing me?**_

"That's great sis," I said trying not to feel hurt or let it show but Bubbles was to caught up in her world to notice. She had boyfriends but I'd had to admit I had never seen her so wrapped in one she just met. Must be nice. She told me how they we're meeting up for some canoe race tomorrow and the idea of crashing ship on some island all alone would be romantic.

 _Uh, unless she also think getting eaten by alligators are cute then she better hope nothing goes when is being lost in the swamps romantic?_

"I have to go plan my outfit and tell Blossom!" Bubbles gave me a hug and ran off down the hallway like a school girl. Before I could break down and cry my phone buzzed giving me hope.

 _ **Text: Step away from the frozen cows and drop the spoon. You say they're headed off the lake? Well, hell you should join them! Nothing like strutting around in a bathing suit to grab a man's eye. Just make sure to cover yourself in some "tanning flour".Guys really like that kind of stuff.**_

 _Tanning flour?! The hell? It's almost after hour, why the heck do you need tanning flour?_

 _ **Look, I don't know and I don't care. If this flour will get Mitch on my side then flour away! Lets sneak into the kitchen. I mean, flour is flour, right?**_

(Butch's pov)

My sides. God, I'm good! I can't believe she actually fell for it! Damn, I gotta see this! I jogged out my room and ran into my brother Brick. Rubbing the back of his head he said "So, I heard you got Boomer slapped by some girl? Nice."

"If you think that's nice, you should follow me to the lake."

"What's going on at the lake?"

"Comedy Gold."

"...What you do?" Brick's mouth was forming into a smile. I could barely control my laughter when I told him about my new roommate and her being clueless about guys. We could be heard from Mars laughing as loud as we were standing in the hallway. Brick wiped a tear from his eye as he said "What the hell are we waiting for? I NEED to see this before I die."

I pulled at his arm and said "This way!-Say, where is Boomer? We can make it up to him!"

"I told him to go steal some food from the kitchen. My roommate eats that veggie crap. I need meat."

(Buttercup)

(Kitchen)

Hair clips rule the world! I finally got that stupid kitchen open! I mean, who steals flour?

 _Correction; Who steals tanning flour?_

I lean in and grab a sack of flour and put it on the stove. Ripping it open and dipped a finger inside. Hm, I should probably change into that bathing suit. It was a yellow one piece that dad had bought me for our trip last year when we went to Las Vegas. He of course picked the one that made me look like I should be in a cannery cage then a swimming pool.

"...So, I guess I put this all over?"

 _What are you asking me for? I'm just your inner self. You're the one who's gonna look stupid._

"Well, I wanna hear you talk when Mitch is nibbling at my ears."

 _You talk cocky now but I know this is gonna blow up in your face._

"No talking. I'm flouring." I then started to apply the white powder on some parts of my body. I just needed to reach the back and there was no mirror, so I held the bag over my head when suddenly the power cut off causing me to pour the flour all over myself and letting out a scream!

(No ones POV)

(Five minutes before)

Boomer pouted the whole way to the closed kitchen. He would had rather been practing his kissing on a pillow, not stealing food for his brother. But he needed the money for the date with Bubbles tomorrow. But in order to get into the meat room he needed to enter the code for the meat room. The other thing was that scared him about entering the meat room was the story going around the camp about a girl being murdered in there. No one knew her name but she was most remembered for her bathing suit and she was the color of pure white. Says she still haunts the kitchen and so bitter she'll kill anyone.

"Uh...1,2,3,4?" He entered in the first code quickly, getting the chills already.

"Asses denied"

"Come on you damn thing!" He spat as entered in another number but that still wasn't it. Soon he started hearing voice inside the kitchen doors and he quickly dropped his finger, backing away. "Oh no...It can't be! P-Please! Don't take me! I haven't even lost my virginity yet! It's to early for me!"

The voice kept going on and suddenly the code system started bleeping. He quickly tried to shut it off but then the lights went out. Boomer was in deep shit with himself as he tried to remain calm, even though he had just peed a little.

"Okay, no meat today. Sorry for this! Have a nice life-Oh crap! I'm sorry! I forgot that you're dead! Crap! Shut up Boomer! Shut up!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" A scream brust out through the doors making Boomer turn still as stone. He fell to the floor as the scream pained his ears. His heart was beating out of his ears! He could hear pots and pans being thrown down! He then whispered "She's not gonna kill me...She's not gonna kill me..."

"SHIT! ITS IN MY EYE!"

"I'm in her eye! She saw me! I'M SORRY!" He cried and then sprang up into a sprint but ironically the door wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he tried to bust it open the door stayed still.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and Boomer didn't dare turn around. All he could do was scream at the top his lungs as he pounded on the door. Before the white figure could reach him as in inches the door finally opened and Boomer ran like hell down the hallways screaming like a mad man. Other camper also began to panic when they soon the white figure chasing after him and ran straight to their rooms. Not even the mangers would help. Boomer, feeling like this would be his last day took out his phone as he ran and dialed Bubbles number.

"Hey, Boomer!"

"Bubbles, listen to me! You know that ghost people have been talking about?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Its after me! No ones coming to help me! I-I just wanted to talk to you before I die. You're a really great girl."

"Oh..I know what you really mean!"

"You do?"

"Yes, when you say "ghost" you mean you're ex is chasing after you and you can't be a man and tell her to leave you alone!"

"That-"

"I can't believe you! You'd make up some story like that to trick me! You think I'm stupid? Ghost aren't real!"

"But Bubbles-" The phone went dead and Boomer had found himself almost outside with the ghost still behind him. Right then he didn't know how to feel or what to do but just scream.

(Outside)

"Mitch, I think we should get back inside?" May said finally get out of his grip and leaving the water. She had been pretty much in his arms the whole instead of enjoying the lake. Mitch frowned but before he could say anything May said "How come you didn't want Buttercup to come?"

The question caught him off as he nervously scratched the back of his head "She's not really into lakes. Trust me."

"How come you don't like her? She seems up your alley."

"Well, its just...She's my good friend and gets me like no one else."

"That sounds like an confession."

"Uh, no. She's like my brother." Mitch's face redden as he quickly put up his hands thinking back to what he had just said on his thoughts on Buttercup.

"Uh, you do realize she is a female? I mean, did you see those breast? Plus, she is kinda cute." May said with a smile.

"Haha. Yeah but she is a huge tomboy and it is nice to have a girl just as a friend. She gets that."

"..Hm, I think otherwise." May said with a bit of a frown.

"Why you say that?" As if Mitch wanted his answer soon enough a loud scream shook across the lake. May and Mitch turned around to Boomer almost running on water and followed right behind him was a very white figure girl.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE GONNA KILL US ALL!" Boomer shouted to them as he was headed their way but they were in to much shook to move anywhere.

(Butch)

"This...Is...GOLD!" Brick was falling out on the floor of the boat house, I was in tears and Boomer being involved in this joke just made it a million times better! My sides we're in so much pain from laughing! Buttercup was flying after Boomer begging for help and he was scared shitless! I then said "Come on, lets move in closer- behind the rocks!"

"Did you call the upper manger?"

"Oh yeah,we're in for a show,"I then high fived him and headed for the rocks. Finally the guy and May started to make a break for it towards the camp with Boomer darting after them. Buttercup was now about half white, covered in some of the dirt from the swamp and she was still screaming. I couldn't hold in a chuckle of how hilarious this was and the fact that she was about to get into so much trouble! God, I love my bad side!

"Here she comes! Damn, shes working those rollers!" Brick whispered as the upper manger, Daisy came trying to calm everyone down. Especially Boomer. He had really lost it! He was like a fish out of water waving his body everywhere. Buttercup got a blanket thrown over her as Daisy pushed her to the ground and did one of her chants over her. I just couldn't bring myself to look anymore with howling with laughter.

Daisy then ushered May and Mitch inside as she tried to again calm down Boomer who wouldn't stop shaking. Daisy then slowly tried to lead him inside. He then suddenly looked over her shaking shoulder and saw Brick and I. We grin and waved at him as anger built in his face when he got what was really going on.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He yelled over his shoulder "I promise you! Just wait! I'll be the one laughing my ass off and waterfalling from my eyes."

"Okay!'

"Where's my meat?"

(Buttercup)

(A week later)

"Look, if you're going to stay in the room, could you at least take a bath? My nose it on fire."

"I'm going to do more than burn your nose off if you don't shut up." I snapped and dug my head into my pillow. I was too embrassed to leave my room or talk to anyone. I can't believe that happened! What the hell was I thinking! Mitch had tried to call me but I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone, not even for my sisters. And I still have to apologize to Boomer for scaring him.

"Come on, it was funny." Butch chuckled.

"I'm glad someone was laughing."

"Well,a lot of people were laughing."

 _I warned you._

"Oh, you make me feel so much better. Thank you." I said in sweet voice with my head still in the pillow and he was probably still wearing that smirk. Just then there was a knock at the door but I didn't look up.

"Hey, BOOMER!" Butch said loud enough for me to hear. I just wanted to burry my head deep into the pillow. Why now? I wasn't ready to talk to anyone!

"Hey, BASTARD!" Boomer said in a snappy tone "I'm hear to speak to your roommate."

"Shes right here. I hope you got a good nose. Have fun kids!" The door shut and I felt someone beside me. Boomer then cleared his throat and said "Look, I'm not mad you. Okay? I'm actually here to tell you something that you need to know."

I then slowly sat up and faced him "Yeah?"

"The Broker? The guy that you asked for advice on Mitch? Check this out," Boomer then showed me the Broker's number and texted from his phone. A second later I heard a buzz coming from the other phone beside him. My eyes darted at him as I blurted out "YOU'RE THE BROKER?!"

"What? NO! Butch is The Broker!" Boomer spat out and I froze at the sound of his name. Butch? What the...How did I allow myself to be so...UGH! He tricked me! HE TRICKED ME AND MADE ME LOOK STUPID IN FRONT OF MITCH!

 _Again...I WARNED YOU!_

"Look,I know you're mad-"

"Oh, I'm Battlefield mode!"

"Me too! I lost a date with your sister because of them! I want revenge on BOTH my brothers." Boomer said looking deep into my eye but we were on the same page. I then gave an evil smile and said "Hm, whats this about that ghost I hear?"

"Oh, Butch doesn't believe in that stuff."

"Oh, we're going to take it to a whole new level. Trust me." I then stood on my half asleep legs "We're going to ruin him and I'd be damn if I say we we're going to have a good time doing so."

"Oooooh! I love hanging out with bad people!"

 ** _N/A: I had so much fun writing this! Loved it! Anyway, I got something good planed for revenge! But do you guys think will happen?_**

 ** _If you enjoy this story then please REVIEW! Its always good to have a push!^^_**

 ** _Tacos.^^_**


	3. Chapter 3 Payback a Butch

_**Chapter 3. Payback a Butch**_

 _ **(Butch's pov)**_

"Money, money, money, money," I sang counting my checks. Ah, nothing like a payday on Friday. Camps suppose to be having a treasure haunt, God I'm trying my best to remember why did I even come here? Treasure haunt is so kiddy. I'm a man and I need to do man things. Oh, well better then being trapped in that room with my roommate who never texted me back.

I guess my advice was too good for her.

"Hey, Butch right?" I heard a voice behind me and looked to see Buttercup's lover boy. I tried my best not to smrik and said "One and only. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you're Buttercup's roommate right?"

"Sadly yes."

"Why sadly?"

"Too many reasons," I laughed "If you're looking for her she's probably in our room doing whatever it is that she does. As you can tell I'm an independent kind of guy. Not a babysitter."

"Right...So, look I'm going to get right to the point." Good because I can't stand you either.

"May will only go to the treasure haunt with me if Buttercup goes as well." It was so hard not to laugh at this guy. I mean, what a loser! May was making it pretty clear now wasn't she? Hm, I could use some entertainment so I think I'll go along as well. This may just be another push for her to leave.

"Sure, we'll be there!" Once I said that his eyes widen with a bit if twitch as he said "You're going too?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Buttercup's peanut butter and she is my jelly. I know she must talk about me often. I have such a trance on her. I know it's going to break her heart once summer is over and we go our separate ways into the setting sun hoping to only look to the stars if we ever need each other in the future." I said all so poetry like and this guy was buying every word with that crimson all over his face and trying hard not to grit his teeth. I gave my best smile to him and said "I'll see you there, bro. I'll also tell Bc you said hi."

Just as I turned my back I paused when I heard him say "You call her Bc too huh?"

I dropped my expression for a moment thinking about the name. Why did I call her Bc? We weren't friends to give each nickname and I bet my nickname would probably be bastard. I shrugged and just walked away.

(Outside near the lake)

"This is gonna be lame. I'm not doing this." Brick said with cross arms. He and I were secretly watching the volunteers put stuff out near the woods. Just as I was about to speak I was interrupted by a voice behind us "Why do you guys even come to Summer Camp if all you do is bitch about everything?"

We spun around to see May, her arms crossed over her bright green tank top. My brother and I answered at the same time "Because it keeps us out of jail."

"Oh, well I guess that's a good answer." May then took a seat on the rock. Slowly kicking at her feet she looked up at us and said "So, Mitch told me that you and Buttercup were joing us for this lame activity?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just checking. It will be good to see her again after what happened." May said. Brick and I tried our best not to laugh thinking of our little joke a week ago.

"Oh, Bc is a trooper." I said with grin causing May to shoot a look at me and ask "BC?"

"Yeah, her nickname."

"Oh...I didn't realize you guys were so close." May said with what sounded like annoyance but maybe I heard wrong. She then stood up and with a smile she said "Well, see you guys there. And tell Buttercup I said hey!"

"Uh, sure." I then watch her leave feeling confused. What was with her? When I turn back to Brick I noticed him grinning at me. I gave him a question look until it clicked. I shot my arm out to punch the carp out of him as I said "No way! I don't like Buttercup!"

Brick had missed my punch, crossing his arm he said "I was actually talking about May. She REALLY wants Buttercup there."

"Well, duh. It's obvious why." I chuckled thinking about it.

"And she seems to have it out for you."

"What?"

 **(Buttercup's pov)**

"Buttercup, hold still! I've never done this before."

"With all the brunt marks on my neck I just can't believe it!" I said with a major eye roll to Bubbles. Butch thought it'd be funny to hide all my hair stuff. He left me some note about inner beauty and I need to acepcct myself. It would have been believable if he wouldn't have ended the note with 'lol'.

Oh but I'll being loling today.

"You should let me do your hair more often- Don't worry, I didn't make you hot or anything."

 _Not even she could help you there._

"Good to know."

"Girls! We need to be leaving!" Blossom yelled from outside the bathroom door. Bubbles then unplugged the hot iron and spun me around to see the finally transformation. It looked the same just more straighten and she gave me a bang I never knew I had since my hair is kinda short.

"You look dressy for someone who will wandering around in the woods." I pointed out her light blue dress that went down to her knee, tied with a brown belt and red flats. She bit her lip but said "Oh, well I met this other great guy who's going to be in my group for the treasure haunt today."

"You sure you're going to be just haunting for treasure?" I said now remembering that Boomer was going to be in their group that was going a head of whatever group I would be in. Which was good for our plan. Bubbles taps her fingers before faking a smile "Nothing wrong with dressing it up now and then. You should try it Bc."

 _Totally ignoring the question._

 **Well, we got our own problems to worry about.**

 _Oh, yeah! I'm so excited!_

"Guys!" Blossom groaned.

"Ugh, hold your horses! It's not like you're in a hurry to be with your group." Bubbles said with a bit of a laugh which Blossom just blushed with anger. But I didn't have time to stick around! I had to meet with Boomer to go over some things.

"Say, as much as I'd love to know I gotta go see who's all in my group!" I then stood up and made my way away from my bickering sisters.

 **(Lobby)**

I kept checking the time on my phone. 9:30.A.M. and Boomer was no where to be seen. Then I felt someone brush up against me.

"Blue guy, to Green girl," I looked up to see Boomer in a brown trench coat and hat pulled over his face.

"What?"

"Code names so no one will blow our cover."

"Yeah, because you don't look so obvious," I then roll my eyes pulling him into a cornor. I then started to go over the plan "So, step 1. I just found out that I'll be in his group. Sad, yet it just put our plan in the right place! I'll make sure he gets lost deep in the woods-Oh! Do you have the-"

"Even after ten years it still works. Needs a bit of a crank but I can handle it." Boomer smiled as we high fived. He handed me a flip phone with Butch's number inside.

"Oh, and nice hair." Boomer said pointing to my straighten hair.

"It's no different then it was yesterday. Bubbles did it since your brother is now a natural beauty advocate."

"So...Did, Bubbles say anything about me?" Boomer asked in a bit of a quite voice. But before I could answer a loud giggle boomed across the room. We both peek around the wall to see Bubbles clinging to some red headed guy with a cap. Boomer balled his fist and growled under his breath "Brick...That asshole knew I liked her and he's...Here,"

He took the phone and another number in there "We will get him later."

"Got it," I then patted his shoulders and we went our separate ways.

(Outside)

Everyone was outside in their groups as I was out looking for my group until I bumped in the bastard himslef.

"Nice shoulders. I like em' manly." Butch said snarky with a usual smirk.

 _Yeah, better then those wimp chops you got connected to your neck._

"In that case, I should be the leader." I said flexing a muscle. Butch only rolls his eyes but leans closer "You think that's strength, I got it on top and down below. Wanna see?"

I was bending my back, biting my lip. He just wants me to break, when will he realize he has no effect on me what so ever.

 _Then why the hell won't you kick him in the strength?!_

 **I can handle this without hitting down below.**

"I've seen enough as a welcome gift, remember?" I said referring to the first time we met. He just kept smirking, but pausing his expression. I noticed that he was honesty looking deep into my eyes as if I didn't have any. It was awkward being in such a position in a crowd of millions of people but I wasn't going to let him get to me. He needed to move. Not me.

 _Uh huh. Sure._

 **Hey! You're suppose to be on my side.**

No need to be on your side, I'm inside of you. DUH.

"Did you do something to your hair?" He finally asked. I touched my flat hair, honestly just what the hell did Bubbles do differently? Then again, I didn't really look at it other than the reflection in his eye. That's how close he was.

"AHEM!" A loud cough someone made making me fall on my back. Mitch quickly reached down to see if I was okay, while May was staring down Butch.

"What were you guys up to?" May almost demanded with crossed arms. Butch quickly shook his head "I was just tell BC how ugly she is."

"Your such an ass!" May then punched him in the chest hard. As he laid on the ground May came to my side very concerned. "Ignore him Buttercup. You're beautiful! Hear me?!"

"Uh, okay." I really didn't care what Butch thought of me but its not like he actually said that. They pull me up to my feet and I say "Besides, I think he's ugly to."

 _What are you? Children?_

 ** _It's summer camp._**

"Yeah, riiiigghhhttt." Butch chuckled now standing up, brushing himself off. Oh and there's the smrik of the year. Oh, but I would be wiping it right off in a few minutes.

"Groups! Line up!" One of the mangers calls out near the lake. I shot a wink at Bommer, who was still wearing that trench coat and slowly following being Bubbles and his brother. Poor guy.

"Alright, even though you're all in groups we decided for your safety that you each have a partner. Pick who your partner will be. You have three minutes."

Mitch turns to look at May with a smile and says "May-"

"Buttercup-"

"Butch, will you be my partner?" I quickly cut them both off. His eyes widen as he cleans his ears. Believe me, I would have gladly went with either May or Mitch but this was all apart of my payback plan.

"Were you talking to me? Maybe another Butch?"

"I know but I need something ugly to look at to keep my motivate. Please?"

"Hey, that's my line." Butch said poking my head with his finger. I let out a giggle but quickly covered my mouth. I had to focus.

 _Yeah, on Butch._

 **What's with you?!**

"But Buttercup," May pulls me into a hug "Why would you want to be with that thing?!"

"Butchie, here needs my guidance."

"Oh, let's leave before I break my sides with all this laughter." Butch then tugs my arm away from May. I took a glance at Mitch to notice he wasn't smile. In fact he looks pissed. It was quite obvious May wasn't interested.

Well, it's his on damn fault. He have pick us.

...Where the hell was this side of you a few weeks ago?

 **(Woods)**

 **(Butch)**

"So," I started as we began to walk deep into the woods "I can already tell you where they put most of the stuff. Like, inside that tree is some cheap "treasure" item with some lame message. These people don't know how these things work."

"Oh, but you do." I didn't have to look to know she was rolling her eyes and with the flick of her hair. I couldn't lie that something about her was different today or maybe the fact that she wanted to be my partner and not Mitch's? Maybe she...Nah.

"Hey, I know," Bc pauses in front of one of the tree."Why don't we split up?"

"What for? Thought you wanted to hold my hand through this" I asked swearing I saw some blush but these damn trees with their shade.

"Look, neither of us want to do this. So, tell me all the place you saw and I'll start there." She said with the bit of the lip which drove me crazy inside when a girl, even one like her did that. With a shrug I then said "Fine. You can take this one. I'll go up ahead. The last is near the river."

"Eye, ye Captain." Bc did a salute and headed towards a tree. I go off deeper into the forest to find one if the items underneath a rock. I picked up one of the rock but only some some kind of message written on it.

'Answer the phone'

"What the hell?"

*buzz*

Suddenly my phone was buzzing in my pocket and I slowly look to see a texts message from an unknown number.

 _ **Texts: It's a hard knock life for Butch...It's a hard knock life for Butch...No will care for you, you bitch...you will pay for what you did. It's the hard knock life!**_

\- Bathing Suit

I had no expression to what I just read. Who the hell is bathing suit?! What drunk has my number?

Just then a flash appeared on the tree in front of me of...The girl! The dead girl! No fucking way! I stumbled back only to fall on my butt and strange laughter exploded around me! I then knew it was time to get the hell out of there. But just as I ran I was soon hanging upside down from a tree. The laughter then got louder as the flashes of the ghost girl sped up, including pictures of the murder sences. I did my best to break free but I wasn't going anywhere!

"Fuck!..." I swore struggling from the grip of the rope as the laughter was screaming in my ear.

 **(Buttercup)**

"Are...you...seeing this?!" I trying so hard not to laugh to loud. I was on the phone with Boomer who was watching as well, and wasn't holding his laughter to well.

Can you blame him?! This is hilarious!

"Look at him struggle!" Boomer was cry laughing. I noticed the volume getting louder and Butch was now screaming for help! He was as white as Santa's beard.

 _Yep, Naughty list._

"IM NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS YOU STUPID BATHING SUIT LADY!" Butch yells as he still struggles to break free.

Boomer is now by my side and we high five each other. I then said "Okay, I think the bastard has learn his lesson."

"Aw, okay..." Boomer sighed turning off the sound system and video flashes. We could help Butch down but I think he looks better upside down.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees." Boomer and I started to head forward to the end of this treasure hunt. I saw Boomers team had already made it there, making them the winner. I noticed a fuming Blossom stomping off back towards the woods and Bubbles still clinging to Brick, who was looking uncomfortable.

"So, what is the next step?"

"Simple. We get our "ghost girl" to make him start kissing our asses!" I said putting my hand together. This was going to be the real fun part! Suddenly we saw some of the camp mangers rush by us into the woods where Butch was still hanging.

 _Literally._

Brick, Bubbled, Mitch and May came up to us. Bubbles wouldn't stop looking at us as Brick ask me "Hey, Bc? Is is true my brother is hanging in a tree as we speak?"

"Confirmed."

"Bye!" Brick then took off yanking his arm free my Bubbles. As she shook her arm she asked "What happened with Butch? Where were you guys?"

"Oh, well I thought it be a good idea for Butch and I to go separate ways. Now I feel kind of bad." Boomer then snorted but played it off as a cough. Bubbles paused for a moment as if she was thinking something but then placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled "It's okay, Bc. It's not your fault! At least nothing bad happened to you...Or Boomer."

Boomer just smiled at her mention him but that soon disappear when May knocked him out of the way to hug me to death "Oh, Buttercup! I'm so glad you're okay! Butch should have NEVER let you go because I wouldn't have!"

"Uh.."

"May, she's gonna go blue if you keep doing that." Mitch finally spoke up which was true. May frowns letting me go as I try to catch my breath.

"Their coming back!" Someone yells out. We turn to face the woods and see Butch being carried by two of the mangers, including the one who hit me. She was chanting again but Butch was pretty much out of it.

Meanwhile Brick was laughing his ass off while he filming what was going on.

 _Remind me to get a copy._

 **Done.**

 **(Later that night)**

 **(Room)**

I just couldn't stop smirking at Butch as he lay hidden under the covers. So, decided to join him. Taking a seat on the side of his bed and pulling back the cover, reveling his anger face. He quickly turns over, hiding his phone. But I just lay beside him still smirking and say "Hey, Butchie! How's my best friend doing?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" Butch groans only making me giggle. I then push forward and lay my head ontop of his. I just wanted bother him the way he bothers me. Just for laughs.

Right. Laughs.

"Get away from me, Bc." Butch said into his pillow.

"You know you like this." I push the side face right on top of his. He did nothing but I wasn't ready to give up just yet. But I pause as I noticed a new message on his phone that he was trying to let only his eyes see. I did my best to look but he kept trying to push me away. Suddenly after he finishes reading the text he turns to face with me with a big smile which got my insides in knots. What the hell did Boomer send him?...Did he tell him about the plan?

"You know what, Bc?" His voice gone husky as he wraps his arms around my waist. We were now facing each other and now he was back to smirking. I had that 'oh shit' look going on. He then bringing my head closer to his face as he said "You're right. I DO like it. But you know what else I'd like more?"

It's comeback time!

"...What?"

Are you kidding me?! Snap out of it! Buttercup!

I bit my lip, feeling paralyzed as him and I started leaning in. Our lips were about to press when door opens. We look up to see jaw dropping Mitch. I quickly sprang up out of bed, Butch just rolls his eyes.

"Uh..Mitch! Hey!" I was standing up with a blushing face.

"...Hey, Buttercup." He said trying to find his voice while looking around. Damn, what could I say?

Yeah because it was what it looked like.

"...Did you come here just to stand in our room?" Butch asked annoyed. Mitch blinked and finally said "..Never mind. Night."

Just as he turns his back I blurt out "We were just talking!" But he just keeps walking away. I drop my arms. Butch then gets up from his bed and puts his arms around my waist and whispers into my ear "Let's finish where we started."

"Yeah, let's." I turn to face him smile, leaning forward only to kick him in the shin. As he fell to the ground I rush out the room to find Boomer and find out what the hell is going on!

 _N/A: I promise to have more romance coming up either in the nexts chapter after it! Anyway, thank you all for_ the _ **reviews and fav and keep them coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Get punched and pay the price**

 **(Buttercup)**

"Bc! Babe! Come on, we were just getting cozy!"

"If you think having my foot up your ass if cozy then bring it on!" I stormed down the hallway to find Boomer. I didn't care if I had to beat down every door in this damn camp! What did he say?! What did Boomer say?

Finally after breaking into 27 rooms I found Boomers room and scared the shit out of his roommate, Sol. I yank Boomer out of bed and throw him into the hallway and snap "What the hell did you texts him?! Are you trying to make me kill you because don't think I won't!"

Rubbing the back of his head he looks at me confused "What are you talking about? What texts?"

"The one you sent Butch! You know, telling him to kiss me?!"

"What? I didn't! How dare you accuse me!" Boomer slaps a hand over his chest, coughing a bit he stood up. "Besides, YOU have the phone! Not me!"

I froze about to slap myself! But I DIDNT send that!

"But...I didn't send that! I was Uh...sitting right next to him!" I lied unable to hide my blush and praying my inner voice was keep quiet.

"Mhm," He doesn't believe me!

 _It's not you were telling the truth to begin with._

"This no time to piss me off!"

"Yeah because you're in such a good mood right now."

"Look! Someone is on to us! We need to find out and terminate them!"

"Whoa! We aren't the F.B.I.!" Boomer said putting his hands on and coming over to me "But where is the phone?"

I quickly put a hand in my back pocket where I had put it but I came up with nothing my a free coupon to TacoBell.

"...Oh god..." I whispered

"Okay..calm down! It's probably in the forest somewhere!" Boomer said as he rested his hands on my shoulders but I was already freaking out. Someone had already taken the phone and knew about our plan! Damn it!

"We have to go check!" I said but Boomer held my arm, frowning he said "Can't. They locked the doors."

"Shit...Boomer, this bad!"

"...Can I have that coupon?"

 **(Butch)**

"...Pick up...Pick up...Brick stop hanging up!"

"Well stop calling and I won't."

"It's important! Remember what happened today ?" I could by his snicker that meant 'yes'. Siting up I said "Anyway, I know how to get rid of the curse."

"The what?" Brick sounded confused but I had to tell someone what was going on. Even if that person must be my brother.

"I was cursed by that ghost girl! You know, in the bathing suit? Anyway, in order to break the curse I have to kiss Buttercup!"

"..."

"Look, I know you probably have this phone on mute and you're laughing your ass off but I got a plan that involves you and a party."

"..I'm listening."

(Next day)

"I'm still think this whole thing is a joke." Brick said for the fourth time while we sat in the lunch room. I had decided the best to steal a kiss from BC was a game of spin the bottle. Everyone will either be drunk or horny so it'll be the perfect atmosphere and she won't know it was all a set up! I'm such genius. A good looking genius.

"Well to hell with what you think! This plan is going to soar. Now, you'll do the invites and I'll get May to pull BC in." I said while taking a slip of my soda but Brick was still in doubt but I knew he'd never back on a party. Brick poked my hand with a smirk and said "Why don't you get your competion to ask?"

"Mitch? Try harder." I roll my eyes but Brick just pointed behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Boomer siting with Buttercup. My eyes squinted seeing that they were in deep conversation. My eyes twitched a bit but Brick was enjoying this. He said "Maybe you should try harder. He's taking your girl."

"She's NOT my girl!" I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. He was still smiling so I kicked him in the shin. Now this time I was smiling but I looked over my shoulder again. Why were they hanging out? Doesn't she know my brother is a loser?

Why do I care?

"Maybe," I said now looking at groaning Brick, "I can use this to my advantage."

"How? He still hates us. Last night, he wouldn't let me use his toothpaste! So I had to ask my veggie roommate, and do you know what flavor his was?" Brick asked sounding upset but I really didn't care. I put a hand up and said "Anyway, our brother is going to lure her into my trap, I'll rig the spin bottle and I'll be ghost free!"

"I still think it's a prank."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

 **(Buttercup)**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you will get the phone back! He's your brother!"

"Yeah, and he's your secret kissing lover," Boomer poked out his lip. I blushed about to smack the crap of him when I noticed Blossom standing behind us. She had her arms cross and looked a bit upset. I had been notcing her and Bubbles not getting along.

"Uh, hi guys?" She said finally.

"Hello, Bubbles sister!" Boomer said not realizing what he said. Blossom flinched at the name but shook her head "Hey, anyway Bc? Can I sit here?"

"Sure, I don't care." I move my purse out of the seat in between Boomer and I. As she takes her Boomer notices something on her but I couldn't tell what it was. She quickly shifted her eyes at me as to change whatever the subject "So, how's life with Butch after what happened."

I paused trying not to think about last night and said "Uh, it's quite the hell."

"Yeah, like kissing hell." Boomer whispered.

"What?" Blossom asked confused but I just waved my hand "Nothing! Nothing! Anyway...how's your life?"

"Yeah, how's Bubbles?" Oh Boomer, I really want to kick YOU in the shin! Blossom flinched again, twitch in her eye as she finally said "...She's being a whore! That's how she is being!"

"Blossom?!" I gasped but Blossom didn't seem sorry. Meanwhile Boomer wasn't holding back and went competely off "Excuse me?!"

"Don't excuse me! You heard ME and...I-It's all YOUR fault!" She pointed a finger at Boomer and I was left dumb struck as to what the hell was going on! Boomer jaw drops, he was fuming as he said "When did I become one of your 99 problems?!"

"When you decided not to go out with my sister! That's when you hit my number 99!" Blossom said with an attitude and a hint of sarcasmism. She went on "Now she's all over Brick!"

"Oh!" Boomer threw his hands up in the air with a bit of a laugh "So because Brick isn't putting drool on your toes it's MY fault?!"

"That's what I said!"

"You're full of it!" Boomer said as he stood up leaving Blossom with her mouth opened as she said "Excuse me?"

In a mocking tone Boomer shoot back " You heard ME! It's not my problem my brother doesn't find you in his interests. Now, if you exuse me. Bc, I'll see you at the canoe thing?"

"I'll try to forget." Was all I could say. He gave one last glance to Blossom and pointed his head up and walked away...knocking over the trash can but he still walked away.

"Why do you hang with that guy?" Blossom asked frustrated.

"Because he's the only sane person here."

 **(Cano)**

I couldn't stop thinking about the phone. Anyway, I had sent (forced) Boomer to go steal Butch's phone, meanwhile I was outside watching them set up the boats for the cano sailing today. For some reason a chilly breeze was blowing hard on my neck, like a blow dryer except it's like ice cold air.

"Buttercup?" A voice behind me snaps me out of my icey crisis. I look to see one of the mangers who had help Butch from the woods. Manger Julie.

"Don't worry, I wasn't ditching."

"Uh, actually I'm hear to talk to you about Butch-"

"Look, I didn't kiss him! If anyone should be kicked at the dorm it should be him for attempted PDA! The door was opened and everything!" I said thinking back to Mitch.

 _Who hates us now._

 _ **You don't know that so shut up!**_

"...I'm not sure what you're talking about but I'm hear to talk about you keeping an eye on Butch." Julie said slowly, she must have noticed the killer look in my eye.

"What am I? A watch dog? No way! I have more problems then he does."

"Maybe that's true," Maybe? Well that isn't rude! "but has been acting a little strange. Something about some ghost? It's freaking the campers out and we can't have that. You being his roommate will make him your responsibility."

"So is his crap from the bathroom my responsibility too?!"

"If you wish. Have a great day!" She then cheerfully walked away . Ugh, I wanted to stomp a hole in her! I do NOT wanna spend my summer babysitting that bastard!

 _Hehe._

 ** _It's not funny!_**

. _..I wasn't laughing. Yet, I was amused. You're being paranoid._

I sigh looking in the distance to see Mitch siting all alone and no May in sight. I needed to explain last night, so I went over him and said "Hey, Mitch!"

Without looking up he said "What do you want?"

I noticed his tone wasn't very friendly or maybe I just misheard him?

 _Nah, you heard right._

"Whoa, what with the attitude? And where's May?"

"Is that really why you came over here?" He shot his head up at me and I saw nothing pure anger in his eyes. I stumbled back a little but went on "No-"

"You think you won?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You obviously didn't want anyone else to have me. Including May, so you must have done something to make her not like me!" He voice was starting to raise and I was trying to keep the beast inside of me from coming out. What the hell was wrong with him? I barely even talk to May.

"Are you fucking serious?! You think I have something to do with that?!"

"Well since you can't get any other guy, I'm the only one who sticks around. But you were so quick to through yourself at that roommate of yours!" My head was spinning. I couldn't believe my best friend since birth was saying all this stuff to me! I wasn't gonna cry, I wanted to kick his ass but my feelings were mixed. Everyone had heard our fight, they whispered around and watched as if this were reality tv.

But was he right about me not getting any guy?

"You know-"

"No! You know what? May doesn't like you because you're an asshole! How dare you speak to me like that! I'm NOT a whore! And-" suddenly I was on ground and there was pain in my lower back and butt. Everyone gasped and Mitch had no expression. I couldn't believe it...He pushed me?

 _Get up and kick his ass! NO ONE MESSES WITH US!_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I heard Boomer's voice behind me as he helps me up. Mitch said nothing until a fist came flying towards his face but none other than May. He laid on the ground as blood rushed into the ground. She started to scream at him "ANSWER HIM! How dare you put your hands on her! Do you want my shoe up your ass?! You think I like you NOW?!"

"Guys," I said now standing up and brushing myself off "I'm okay. You're forgetting that I'm a toughie?" I joked but no one was laughing.

"What's going wrong?" Butch came behind us, shirtless with a towel over his arm. Before I could say anything Boomer said "That bastard shoved her to the ground and isn't sorry about it!"

"So I knocked him out!" May said proudly waving her fist. Butch then looks at me for a minute and then back at Mitch. Crooking his head to the side

Squinting his eyes he slowly walked over to Mitch, pulling him up and said "I'll take him to the nurse. Bc, babe? Hold that ass on my spot in the boat."

"Keep talking and I'll sink the boat!" I growl being held back by Boomer. But Butch gave a sweet smile and carried Mitch off. Bubbles then came out of the crowd and hugged me. "Buttercup?! Are you okay? I can't believe he did that! Blossom is going to file a police report."

"What? No! It's fine!" I quickly said releasing her. "He'll get his sooner or later and it might be coming from me...I just can't believe he put his hands on me. He was my good friend." I sighed a bit and this time Boomer put his arm around me and said "Don't worry about that bad apple. I'm your new best guy friend! We can talk about guys stuff!"

"Oh god," I said but gave him a side hug. Bubbles frowned a bit but that expression goes away once May gives me a death grip hug and tells me how she plans on killing Mitch.

(Butch)

"So," I started "you think your pretty badass huh?"

"..." Mitch had his eyes closed still but I knew he had to hear me. "Oh? You can't hear? We'll let Dr. Butch fixs that." I then threw him on the ground and he quickly shot his eyes open. He looks at me crazy and says "What the hell am I doing here with YOU?!"

"Oh? So now you got Amnesia? We'll let me refresh your memory," I said sweetly yanking him up and then shoving his back into the ground "Remeber now? You pushed Buttercup to the ground."

His eyes were big now when he looked at me "What?! I didn't even see her this morning!"

"Oh but your hands sure did! Don't play that game with me!" I got on his level and took a fist full of his shirt. He tried to get away but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I pick him by his shirt and sling him into a tree. His back hits the bark and I charge at him attaching my fist into his face. I heard crack knowing that I got him good. Next I put him over my shoulder, spun around and throw him into another direction where he skidded across the ground into a rock.

After beating him up about ten time I gave him one last punch that sent him back on the ground. As I crack my knuckles about to leave I heard him say "...If you think this is going to impress her-"

I quickly turn my back to him "What?! I'm not trying to impress anyone?!"

"Then why did you beat me up?" Huh, good question. Why did I beat him up? I mean, it felt like a good thing to do, right? I certain didn't do it to impress her...Yeah! I don't like her! Stupid Mitch! Thinks he knows my feelings when it comes to women! Just for that-

"Give me ten dollars."

"What?! For what?!"

"For beating you up. Duh. You owe me ten dollars for ten ass whoopings. So, don't make things hard and put nonsense into my mind of me liking BC!"

"...Do you like her?"

"Okay, make it 11!"

 **(Cano)**

"So," Brick up behind me "I heard Mitch got shovey with Buttercup. She okay?"

"Since when do you care about her?" I asked and he just shrugs "I'm nosey. And why do you have blood on you- Did you kill Mitch?!"

"No-"

"Holy crap!" Brick snatched my red dried hand "You're in love!" I snatched my hand back from him and punched him in the arm and snapped "AM NOT! I just kicked his ass, okay? I don't like her! Not one bit, bit...bit! Okay?!"

"..."

"..."

"... _Barely even friends, then somebody bend...unexpectedly_ ," Brick sang out with a large smirk. I push passed him and marched on but he followed " _Beauty and the Beast_!- You're the beast by the way."

"I'm gonna go beast on you if you don't shut up!"

"You gonna kill me too?"

"Hey, Butch!" I froze hearing a voice Bc's voice. She was siting in the boat with that pouting look. Oh, yeah. We still gotta do this boat thing. Well, she's going to paddle because her lover boy has a hard face. "Get your over here! This boat won't paddle itself."

"What the hell are you in it for?"

"To look pretty."

"That's my job." I said ignoring my singing brother in the back. I got into the boat, hoping she wouldn't see my hands. I grab one paddle and she grabs the other. As we sailed off the wind starred to blow, which to me meant no paddling.

"So, Boomer told me about your little party." Buttetcup said as she paddled up the river "Whats the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, we hate each other? Remember?"

"Hate is a strong word, Bc."

"Anyway-what are you up too?" Buttercup said now looking back at me. The boat slowed in the front and I bit my lip as she looked back at me.

"Nothing! I just thought...that maybe even a loser like you could some fun. That's all."

"Nah, I think there's something more going on here. Ever since you've tried to kiss me!"

"Oh...that?"

"Yes that! Why did you do that anyway? Do you like me?"

"...What about you? You started that when YOU got into MY bed! Face it, you took advantage of me-That's why you lost me in the forest!"

"So I could touch you? Do you think I'm desperate..." I then noticed her trailing off and her head slowly look down. Nothing but the sound of water and this dragon fly in love with my ear were the sounds going around. I couldn't help but notice the sad cloud hanging on her head. I got a bit closer "What's your deal?"

"...Mitch was right about me," she whispered still not looking at me. "Even after he turned me down I kept going after him. And now he blames me for May not liking him...And now our friendship is over."

Why am I feeling bad? Why do I feel the need to go back finish off Mitch's face? Without knowing I saw my hand touching her back and to my surprise she didn't freak out at me. She just sat there sighing to herself but now I was confused. Why did I care? In fact, I don't! I mean, Mitch is a jerk and needed a lesson in getting his ass kicked and even know I don't like Buttercup, she didn't desvere that. I just did it because...I didn't want Mitch to think he was some kind of pushover.

That's all.

"Look, Bc? Don't worry about that jerk. Him not getting May isn't your fault. He's just no appealing to girls like I am."

BC then snorted a laugh "Right. Appealing. Right."

I cross my arms proudly and say "At least we agree on some things."

"Yeah- Whoa!" Bc grips the side of the boat as the wind stared to pick up. I tried my best to paddle to the land side but it was useless. The boat started spinning out of control as the waves pushed us all the way down the river away from the camp.

"What the hell?"

"Someone is laughing..." Buttercup said.

"What? Are you serious?!" I snap at her but she was too busy looking around to notice. The boat was out of control and the paddles had fallen out. We were heading towards what looked to be waterfall.

"Is someone out there?!" Buttercup calls out in direction of the woods. I could have sworn I saw a shadow running through the trees but I was to worried about my childhood flashing before my eyes. I then spotted a rock on the right side-We can use that to hold onto to get back on land.

"Buttercup, get on my back!"

"This is not the time to be perverted!"

"I'm trying to SAVE your life! Come here!" I turn around and I felt her pressing aganist me, her quickens my ear and her arms wrap around my waist. I turn towards the side of the boat and sprang into the cool rushing water. Buttetcup kept a tight grip around me as I tried my best not to get sucked into the river. I use the rocks to guide me to my target.

"I'm slipping," Buttercup breathed in my ear, I felt legs moving away from my back. I did my best to hold onto her but wind and water weren't on my side.

 **(Buttercup)**

 _Hang the hell on!_

 _ **I can't! The river is too strong...!**_

No matter how hard I tried to stay onto Butch I one step closer from slipping away. We were on a couple of feet from shore and I was doing the best I could but this annoying laughter in my ear wouldn't let me the hell alone!

 _ **Cut it out!**_

 _...What the hell are you talking about?!_

Suddenly just as we were about to reach land I ripped from Butch's back and thrown into the water. His voice drowned out and as the laughter faded so did my vision once my face met a rock.

 _ **N/A: Sorry for late update! I had thing that needed to be done! Anyway, I decided this chapter was enough and love a good cliff!**_

 _ **I'm glad you all are loving this story! ^^**_

 _ **Please continue to review^^**_

(Sorry for any mistakes, I'll fix later^^)


End file.
